footmenfandomcom-20200214-history
Base
The Base is where your footmen spawn. There are 3 in every corner of the map, one for every player. If you lose this building, you lose the game. Heroes standing next to their own base have increased life regeneration. In your Base you can buy upgrades for your footmen. The upgrades are one of the following: - Damage Upgrade (300 minerals +100 per use): Increases the damage that all your units deal by a unit-specific value - Armor Upgrade (300 +100 per use): Increases the armor by most likely 1 per upgrade - Race Hp-Upgrade (300 +100 per use) : This is only available after upgrading to Tier1 or higher. It grants all your units extra HP. Protoss units will get additional Shield, Terran units get more moving speed, Zerg get more Health-Regeneration and Hybrids get more attack speed. Note that Marines don't profit from the HP-Upgrades. The Hp-Upgrade is no longer lost, when switching between races. You can also upgrade the base itself, making it stronger and allowing it to spawn different Units. Base - Tier 0: HP: 9.500 Damage: none Range: - Attack-Speed: - Armor: 1 Special: Detektor, spawns a Marine every 6 seconds. Available Upgrades: - Damage Upgrade - Armor Upgrade Move to Tier 1: - (1050) Reaper - (1050) Zerglings - (1050) Zealots - (1050) Preserver Base - Tier 1: HP: 10.000 Damage: none Range: - Attack-Speed: - Armor: 2 Special: Detektor, spawns either a Reaper, Zergling, Zealot or Preserver every 6 seconds (3.75 for Zerglings!) Available Upgrades: - Damage Upgrade - Armor Upgrade - HP-Upgrade Move to another Tier: - (1400) Move to Tier 2 of your chosen race (Marauders, Hydralisks, Stalkers or Dark Zealots) - (1050) Change to Tier 1 of other races (Reaper, Zerglings, Zealots or Preserver) Base - Tier 2: HP: 12.500 Damage: 2x20 Range: 9 (Ground and Air) Attack-Speed: 1.2 Armor: 3 Special: Detektor, spawns either a Marauder, Hydralisk, Stalker or Dark Zealot every 8 seconds. Available Upgrades: - Damage Upgrade - Armor Upgrade - Race specific HP-Upgrade Move to another Tier: - (2000) Move to Tier 3 of your chosen race (Tanks, Queens, Immortals or Hybrid Reaver) - (1400) Change to Tier 2 of other races (Marauders, Hydralisks, Stalkers or Dark Zealots) Base - Tier 3: HP: 16.000 Damage: 2x20 Range: 9 (Ground and Air) Attack-Speed: 0.65 Armor: 4 Special: Detektor, spawns either a Tank, Queen, Immortal or Hybrid Reaver every 12 seconds. Available Upgrades: - Damage Upgrade - Armor Upgrade - Race specific HP-Upgrade Move to another Tier: - (4000) Move to Tier 4 of your chosen race (Thors, Ultralisks, Colossi or Hybrid Destroyer) - (2000) Change to Tier 3 of other races (Tanks, Queens, Immortals or Hybrid Reaver) Base - Tier 4: HP: 20.000 Damage: 2x20 Range: 9 (Ground and Air) Attack-Speed: 0.4 Armor: 5 Special: Detektor, spawns either a Thor, Ultralisk, Colossus or Hybrid Destroyer every 16 seconds. Available Upgrades: - Damage Upgrade - Armor Upgrade - Race specific HP-Upgrade Move to another Tier: - (13.000) Move to Tier 5 of your chosen race (Odins, Brutalisks, Dark Colossi or Dark Hybrids) - (4000) Change to Tier 4 of other races (Thors, Ultralisks, Colossi or Hybrid Destroyer) Base - Tier 5: HP: 25.000 Damage: 2x20 Range: 9 (Ground and Air) Attack-Speed: 0.26 Armor: 7 Special: Detektor, spawns either an Odin, Brutalisk, Dark Colossus or Dark Hybrid every 21 seconds. Available Upgrades: - Damage Upgrade - Armor Upgrade - Race specific HP-Upgrade Move to another Tier: - (13.000) Change to Tier 4 of other races (Odins, Brutalisks, Dark Colossi or Dark Hybrids)